The Egypt Brothers
by Yami's Aibou
Summary: Yami, Bakura and Marik are in a mega hit band managed by Seto. Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Jou are just regular kids who have a not so regular secret. Be warned, AU, OCCness, YAOI, and random swearing. Ch. 8 up, in come...THE HIKARIS!
1. The Concert

Hey all. What a better way to ring in the new year then writer's block on all of my current story. So for some strange reason I'm starting another on.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, any of it's characters, or any of the songs used. Enjoy. On with the fic!!!

START

Yami, Bakura and Marik were spread across a couch, sitting in various positions. Yami was playing with a water bottle, Bakura was sitting upside down, and Marik reading. A man with brown hair and ice blue eyes approached them.

"You guys ready?" Seto, the boys manager, asked. The other 3 all stood up from their couch behind the stage.

"Let's hit it!" Bakura said. He flipped over, landed on his feet and grabbed his guitar. Marik nodded. He set his book down and picked his own guitar up off of the ground. Yami smiled and took his microphone from the table next to the couch.

"Let's give these girls what they came for." The boys walked over to the backstage. Seto walked on stage and took a microphone.

"I hope your ready because now we have…The Egypt Brothers!" Screaming resounded throughout the theater. Yami, Marik and Bakura ran out on stage to all the screaming girls and boys. Yami blew a kiss into the crowd. A bunch of girls passed out. Marik and Bakura began to play. Yami put the microphone to his lips.

"I woke up on my roof with my brothers

There's a whale in the pool with my mother

And my dad paints the house different colors

Where would we be, if we couldn't dream?

And I know

We get a little crazy

And I know

We get a little loud

And I know

We're never gonna fake it

We are wild

We are free

We are more than you think

So call us freaks

But that's just the way we roll

You got moves, I've got shoes, let's go dancing

Pop and lock, battle dance [battle dance] against Hanson

If we lose, all the girls, they'll be laughing

Where would we be, if we couldn't dream?

And I know

We get a little crazy

And I know

We get a little loud

And I know

We're never gonna fake it

We are wild

We are free

We are more than you think

So call us freaks

But that's just the way we roll

And we're old enough to know

We're never letting go

'Cause that's just the way we roll

And I know

We get a little crazy

And I know

We get a little loud

And I know

We're never gonna fake it

We are wild

We are free

We are more than you think

So call us freaks

But that's just the way we roll

And I know

We get a little crazy

And I know

We get a little loud

And I know

We're never gonna fake it

We are wild

We are free

We know more than you think

So call us freaks

'Cause that's just the way we roll

That's just the way we roll

Oh That's just the way we roll"

Everyone in the theater started screaming.  
"Hey everybody!" Yami called. "How's everyone doing tonight?! Next we're gonna play you a little song called Shelf!" He was responded to with more screaming.

***

*Earlier that day*

"Ew Jou! Get your feet out of my face!!" Ryou squealed, batting at the sock covered feet that were attached to a laughing Jou.

"Come on, Jou! Get those things back in their holders! The smell back here is terrible!" Yugi whined.

"Jou! Cut it out! I can't drive with that smell!" Malik said. "Do you want to get to the concert on time or not?"

"Fine, fine!" Jou said. He turned back to his shoes in the front seat and slid them on.

"Thank Ra! Now everyone, crack a window!" Yugi and Ryou both stuck their heads out of their respective windows." Then Yugi noticed something ahead of them. There was a baby deer standing in the middle of the road.

"Malik! Brakes! Brakes! BRAKES!!!" He shouted. Malik slammed the brakes and swerved off the road. All four were screaming.

**CRASH!**

The car slammed against a tree. They all sighed, and then the airbags went off and hit them in the face.

"What the hell?" Jou shouted, batting at the airbag in front of his face.

"Is everyone okay?" Malik called.

"I'm a mess!" Ryou sighed. His nose was bloody and his eye was starting to blacken.

"I'm gonna look so bad for meeting the Egypt Brothers!" Jou whined as he wiped the blood off his face from all the little cuts on him. Yugi shrieked.

"Now we're gonna be late for the concert!!" Everyone else's eyes widened.

"NOOOOO!" All of the boys shoved their doors open and fell out of the car. They each stood up and brushed the dirt off of their clothes.

"Who's got a cell phone?" Ryou asked as he pulled his own out. It was crushed. "Mine's sort of, out of commission." Jou pulled his out and tried to turn it on.

"Damn it! No battery!" Malik and Yugi both searched for their cell phones.

"Ishizu." Malik growled. "That's the last time you borrow my damned cell!"

"No! I left it at home!" Yugi cried.  
"There's only one thing to do." Malik said. The others turned to him with expectant eyes. "We walk." They all sighed, and started walking towards the road.

***

*At the concert*

"Now I'd like to welcome back to the stage a friend of ours to help us sing a little song called This is Me! Give a big welcome to Mai Valentine!" Yami said, and was screamed at again. Mai appeared from a hole in the ground.

"I've always been the kind of girl

That hid my face

So afraid to tell the world

What I've got to say

But I have this dream

Right inside of me

I'm gonna let it show, it's time

To let you know

To let you know

This is real, this is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now

Gonna let the light, shine on me

Now I've found, who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I want to be

This is me

Do you know what it's like

To feel so in the dark

To dream about a life

Where you're the shining star

Even though it seems

Like it's too far away

I have to believe in myself

It's the only way

This is real, This is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now

Gonna let the light, shine on me

Now I've found, who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I want to be

This is me"

"You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singing

I need to find you, I gotta find you

You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me

I need to find you, I gotta find you" Yami sang. The entire audience swooned and screamed.

"This is real, this is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now

Gonna let the light, shine on me

Now I've found, who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I want to be

This is me" Mai sang and Yami joined in for a duet.

"You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me"

"This is me"

"You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singing"

"Now I've found, who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I want to be

This is me" They finished together, holding hands and staring into each others eyes. Mai leaned forwards and captured his lips in a kiss. The entire audience shrieked in upset. Yami jumped backwards and landed on his butt. His eyes were wide, and he looked mighty pissed.

"What the hell was that?!" He shouted. She put her hand on her chest.

"I thought you liked me!" She said.

"No! No freaking way!" He said. Seto ran out onto the stage.

"Okay everyone we're taking a short, unplanned break and we'll be right back." He grabbed Yami and Mai and pulled them off stage. Bakura and Marik followed after waving to the crowd. When they got backstage, they saw a shouting match.

"What was that? What the CRAP WAS THAT?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU MAI?!" Mai sighed and brushed some of her blonde hair out of her eyes.

"I'm a seventeen year old girl. What do you think it was? Attack of the hormones."

"I'm a seventeen year old boy and you don't see me making out with everyone I see!!" Yami shouted.

"Same with me!" Seto said. "There was absolutely no reason for you to do that!"

"But I like you Yami!" Mai whined.

"I don't like you!" Yami fired back.

"Why not? I'm like, perfect!" Mai said.

"I don't care if your perfect because I'm gay!" Yami shouted. A resounding shriek echoed through the stadium. Yami looked at his hand. "Shit. I forgot to turn off my microphone!" He clicked the microphone off. Seto groaned.

"There goes your image. And your money. And your everything else."

"Not quite." Bakura said. Yami and Seto turned to him.

"Yeah, have you forgotten about our fan boys?" Marik said.

"Plus, since Marik and I are still straight in the public eye, we'll collect the fan girls." Bakura said. Seto nodded.

"We can work with that…" He paused. "Now get the hell back on that stage and pretend nothing ever happened!" Yami nodded, and the 3 of them ran back out on stage. Yami turned his mic back on.

"Hey everyone! Sorry about that. Who's ready to keep rocking?" Yami asked. Half of the audience was sobbing, but the other half shouted back like nothing had happened. "Now Marik is going to sing his song, A Little Bit Longer. Marik?" Yami turned to the grand piano that had made itself known in the middle of the stage. Marik played out a slow, sweet melody and began to sing.

"Got the news today

Doctor said I had to stay

A little bit longer

And I'll be fine

When I thought it'd all been done

When I thought it'd all been said

A little bit longer

And I'll be fine

But you don't know what you got

'Till it's gone

And you don't know what it's like

To feel so low

Every time you smile or laugh you glow

You don't even know

No no

You don't even know

All this time goes by

Still no reason why

A little bit longer

And I'll be fine

Waitin' on a cure

But none of them are sure

A little bit longer

And I'll be fine

But you don't know what you got

'Till it's gone

And you don't know what it's like

To feel so low

And every time you smile or laugh you glow

You don't even know

No no

You don't even know

No no

You don't even know

No no

Two, three, four!

Yeah!

And you don't know what you got

'Till it's gone

And you don't know what it's like

To feel so low

And every time you smile or laugh you glow

You don't even know

No

Yeah

Whoa!

Ooohhhh

So I wait 'till kingdom come

All the highs and lows are gone

A little bit longer

And I'll be fine

I'll be fine" Everyone in the audience was crying. Marik launched into an upbeat tune, and Yami started singing.

"Yeah

Let's go!

Don't wantcha for the weekend

Don't wantcha for a night

I'm only interested

If I can have you for life

Yeah

Uh, I know I sound serious

And baby I am

You're a fine piece of real estate,

and I'm gonna get me some land

Oh, yeah

So, don't try to run

Honey, love can be fun

There's no need to be alone

When you find that someone

I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight

I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night

Yeah

You can betcha by the time I say "go,"

you'll never say "no"

I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact

I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry 'bout that

Yeah,

You can bet your bottom dollar,

in time you're gonna be mine

Just like I should

I'll getcha good

Yeah,

I've already planned it

Here's how it's gonna be

I'm gonna love you and

You're gonna fall in love with me

Yeah, yeah

So, don't try to run

Honey, love can be fun

There's no need to be alone

When you find that someone

I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight

I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night

Yeah

You can betcha by the time I say "go,"

you'll never say "no"

I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact

I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry 'bout that

Yeah,

You can bet your bottom dollar,

in time you're gonna be mine

Just like I should

I'll getcha good

Yeah, I'm gonna getcha baby

I'm gonna knock on wood

I'm gonna getcha somehow honey

Yeah, I'm gonna make it good

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Oh, yeah

So, don't try to run

Honey, love can be fun

There's no need to be alone

When you find that someone

I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight

I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night

Yeah

You can betcha by the time I say "go,"

you'll never say "no"

I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact

I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry 'bout that

You can bet your bottom dollar,

in time you're gonna be mine

Oh, I'm gonna getcha,

I'm gonna getcha real good

Yeah, you can betcha,

Oh, I'm gonna getcha

just like I should,

I'll getcha good

Oh, I'm gonna getcha good!" Thunderous applause rang through the theater.

***

*Somewhere on a road*

"We've been walking for hours!!" Jou whined. "I'm gonna die of hunger!"

"Jou, it's been 5 minutes." Ryou sighed. Malik stopped.

"I see a car! Jump, boys. Jump!" The boys started jumping up and waving their hands. The car pulled over. The driver rolled down the window.  
"Anzu! Hey!" Yugi said. Anzu smiled.

"Need a lift?" She asked. The four bedraggled boys nodded. "Hop in!" The four of them opened the car doors and hopped in. "Where to, boys?"

"The Egypt Brothers concert!" Jou squealed.

"Hey, I'm going there too!" Anzu said as she started to drive. "I got 5 backstage passes in a contest, I was planning on giving 4 of them out to random people but you can have those."

"OMR really? Thank you thank you thank you!!!" Ryou squealed.

"What happened to you guys, anyways?" Anzu asked. Malik explained the whole thing. "Damn, that sucks. Hey, let's listen to the radio!" She turned the radio on.

"Breaking news in the world of entertainment. Yami Moto, of the Egypt Brothers, has just accidentally came out of the closet and admitted he is gay. After Mai Valentine kissed him in the middle of a concert, he was taken off stage by his manager Seto Kaiba. Then they all argued not realizing the microphone Yami was holding was still on. We have audio from the argument!" Everyone in the car glanced at each other in shock. The night's previous argument filled the car.

"What was that? What the CRAP WAS THAT?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU MAI?!" Seto's voice said.

"I'm a seventeen year old girl. What do you think it was? Attack of the hormones." Mai's voice replied.

"I'm a seventeen year old boy and you don't see me making out with everyone I see!!" Yami's voice shouted.

"Same with me!" Seto's voice said. "There was absolutely no reason for you to do that!"

"But I like you Yami!" Mai's voice whined.

"I don't like you!" Yami's voice fired back.

"Why not? I'm like, perfect!" Mai's voice said.

"I don't care if your perfect because I'm gay!"

"YES! OH MY RA YES!!" Yugi squealed.

"What?!" Everyone else asked.

"YAMI IS GAY! AMAZINGLY FABULOUS HAPPY TIMES SO AWESOME!" Yugi shouted.

"Yuge, chillax. You're gonna bust my eardums!" Jou said. Yugi giggled.

"Guys, we're here!" Anzu said. "Hopefully in time for seeing some of the concert!" The parking lot flooded with people.

"Let's just get backstage." Malik said. They all hopped out of the car and ran towards the theater.

***

*Backstage*

"I wonder when the contest winners are going to get here." Marik said.

"Come on, Yami! You're not gay! Someone as awesome as you can not be gay! Lemme turn you straight! Come on please!" Mai begged, hanging on Yami. Yami shrugged her off.

"No! I don't like you and that's final."

"Um, hi." A timid voice said. Yami, Marik, Bakura, Mai and Seto all turned towards the voice. They saw four dirty cut up teenaged boys and one girl.

"Who the hell are you?" Seto asked.

END

Well, that plunnie has gotten out of my head. Hip hip hooray for another story. TTYL.

Jamie


	2. The Meeting and The Puzzle

Answering machine- "Well hello there. You are reading the introduction to the second chapter of The Egypt Brothers, by Jamie. Jamie does not own anything used in this chapter, or this story, other than the plot. Please leave a review after the beep." On with the fic!

START

"_Um, hi." A timid voice said. Yami, Marik, Bakura, Mai and Seto all turned towards the voice. They saw four dirty cut up teenaged boys and one girl._

"_Who the hell are you?" Seto asked._

*End Flashback*

"My name is Anzu, these are my friend. We're the contest winners." She explained.

"And why do you look all messed up?" Seto asked.

"We, um, got in a car accident on the way here. And Anzu found us walking towards the theater. So, yeah." Malik explained.

"Oh Ra, are you okay?" Marik asked in concern.

"Yeah, we're okay…we just hit a tree. The airbags caused most of the issues.." Ryou said.

"Do you need first aid?" Seto asked.

"I could use a band aid or two." Jou said.

"I'll go get someone." Seto said, and he started to wander away. Jou walked up to Mai.

"Hey. I'm a big fan." He said. She scoffed.

"I'm too famous for you." She said.

"Too famous to talk to someone who just got in a car accident? Can't wait for the press to hear that." Jou threatened. Mai's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't." She gasped. Jou's eyes started to tear, and he sniffled.

"She, she was so mean to me!" He whimpered.

"You are such a puppy." Seto said. Jou jumped.

"Damn! Warn me if you're gonna sneak up behind me!!" Seto laughed.

Malik settled down next to Marik, taking a first aid kit from Seto.

"Here, let me help you." Marik said. Malik nodded.

"Thanks. I'm Malik." He said.

"Cool. I suppose you already know who I am." Marik said with a light smile. He took some alcohol wipes and started dabbing at some of the cuts on Malik's face.

"Ow. Ow. Ow." Malik said. Marik laughed.

"Did I not mention that it would sting?" He asked teasingly.

"No, I don't believe you didn't." Malik replied, with light sarcasm.

"Well, don't just stand there! Take a seat!" Bakura said. Ryou smiled and sat down timidly, clutching a small box to his chest. "Whatcha got there?" He asked. Ryou shifted nervously in his seat.

"It's, um, a present. I made a present for you." He said, and stuck the box out for Bakura.

"That's real sweet. What's your name?" Bakura asked as he took the present from Ryou.

"It's, um, Ryou." He said timidly.

"Ryou. That's a cute name." Bakura said as he unwrapped the box. He opened the box to find a thin chain with a simply decorated guitar pick hanging from it. It was black with an eye of Ra on it. Bakura gasped. "This is amazing! Where'd you get it?" Ryou laughed nervously.

"I made it. Myself." Bakura turned and stared at him.

"Really?" Ryou nodded. "You're way talented! I love it! Can you help me put it on?" Ryou nodded again and took the necklace. Bakura lifted his hair and clasped the chain.

"It's water-proof, so if you want to shower with it on, go right ahead." Ryou said. Bakura laughed.

"You know everything about me, don't you? Including my bloody forgetfulness! You're good…" Ryou laughed.

"One too many teen magazines, that's all I have to say."

Yami noticed the last boy that had arrived. He was standing awkwardly near the entrance, a backpack on his back and a plastic bag was clutched between his fingers. He was staring at Yami. Yami couldn't believe how similar they looked. Yugi was staring back at Yami. Yami waved his hand and motioned Yugi to come over. Yugi walked over quickly, and sat next to Yami on he couch.

"H-hi." He squeaked. Yami smiled.

"Hey little one. What's your name?" He asked. Yugi frowned.

"My name is Yugi and hey! I'm not little! I'm your age!!" He said. Yami laughed.

"Okay! No need to verbally assault me! So, did you see the concert?" He asked. Yugi shook his head. Yami sighed.

"But I heard about what happened during the concert on the radio on the way here." Yugi said. Yami hung his head.

"So you heard that I'm…?" He started. Yugi nodded. Yami's head sunk even lower.

"No, man. You shouldn't be ashamed! It's great to be out.. Me and my friends are all out, except Jou, but we all think he's in denial." Yami looked up.

"So you and all of your friends are gay?" He asked. Yugi giggled, and then just had full blown laugh attack. "What? What's so funny?"

"Why - else - would we - be here?" He asked between laughs.

"I suppose you're right." He said. "Hey, what's in the bag?" He asked about the plastic bag Yugi had yet to let go of.

"Um, my grandpa gave me an ancient Egyptian artifact from his last dig and I rescued it from the back of the car when we hit the tree." He said.

"Whoa. Cool!" Yami said. "Well, not the tree part, but the artifact thing." He corrected himself.

"Yeah. Would you want to see it?" Yugi asked. Yami nodded. Yugi reached in and pulled out an inverted pyramid shaped piece of jewelry. And dropped it. "Shit muffins!" (a/n I say that ALL the time) The puzzle snapped in half. "Agh! I just broke a 5,000 year old ancient artifact!" Yami reached down to grabbed it and gasped.

"No, Yugi. You solved it."

END

So that's a weird cliffy, but I need to get this damned chapter up already! Gah! Writer's block, ELA's, and math homework. I have a weird life.

BYE! -Jamie

"Beep. Leave your reviews now."


	3. The Puzzle and The Drive

Seto: And now for the next chapter of The Egypt Brothers!

Wait!! I just have two things to say.

Seto: Don't you think that your readers want to go straight to the story?

Yeah but, wait. Shut up! Anyways, 1) I want to thank yugixyamiyaoilover, yaminisu, cheetahkit, journey maker, and kanameedward for reviewing!

Seto: And what else?

After doing some research on ancient Egypt, I have concluded my name is now Hebony! Isn't it awesome?!

Iboni: Copycat.

Anyways, I own NADA! ON with THE fic!!!

START

"What do you mean, I solved it?" Yugi asked.

"Look!" He said as he picked the pieces up, holding them close to each other. Yugi gasped. It looked as if the puzzle was meant to open into two, with clasps and such that hold it seamlessly together. When Yami separated the pieces, a smaller and heavier piece of jewelry that looked like the pendant was sitting inside.

"Russian doll much?" Marik said. Yami and Yugi both jumped.

"When the hell did you get over here? You were just over there!" Yami exclaimed. Marik laughed, as did Malik.

"We noticed what you two were doing with that weird object, so we decided to investigate." Marik explained. Malik nodded in agreement. Yugi took the mini puzzle out, and Yami snapped the larger puzzle back together.

"I think this is solid gold!" Yugi said. The other three gasped. Malik extended his hand.

"May I?" He asked. Yugi placed the puzzle in his hand. Malik looked at it for a minute. "It's definitely solid gold." He said. Yugi took it bag. He pulled his backpack off of his back and rustled around for a minute. He pulled out two ropes. He wrapped the first one around the loop on top of the solid gold millennium puzzle. He slid the rope around his neck. He took the other puzzle from Yami and did almost the same thing, except he handed it to Yami.

"Promise me you'll take care of it and you won't sell it." He said. Yami nodded with wide eyes, he was startled. Fans have given him some pretty strange things, but a priceless artifact. Yami took the cool metal puzzle and put the rope around his neck.

"Alright everyone we have to head out! We need to be in Tokyo before 8 in the morning tomorrow!" Seto said, standing up and ruffling Jou's hair. "I hope I'll see you around, puppy." Jou slapped Seto's hand out of his hair and made a strange noise. [kind of sound like Nyeh!] Bakura gave Ryou a hug, and as he pulled away secretly slipped a piece of paper into Ryou's hand. Malik and Marik shook hands.

"So, you're going to email, right?" Marik said. Malik laughed.

"Now, why wouldn't I? I mean really, a famous person gives you their email and you aren't going to email them?" He said teasingly. Marik stuck his tongue out at Malik and walked away.

"Thank you again for the puzzle! I promise I'll take really good care of it!" Yami said. Yugi smiled.

"I know you will. That's why I gave it to you."

"Well, bye." Yami said. Yugi laughed.

"Yeah, well bye." They awkwardly went to hug each other and ended up banging heads. They pulled back rubbing their own heads and laughing. Yami walked away, and Yugi's eyes never left his retreating form.

***

Screams filled Anzu's car.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!!!!" That scream belonged to Anzu.

"I THINK HE LIKES ME!!!" Was Malik's scream.

"HELL YEAH!" That scream was [somewhat obviously] was Jou.

"I'VE BEEN DAZZLED!" Ryou screamed. [Edward is pale, Bakura is pale…get it?] And Yugi, well, Yugi just screamed incoherently. When everyone stopped, Ryou screamed again.

"What?" They all asked him. He had taken a look at the piece of paper and freaked. On it was scrawled, "hey cutie give me a call. maybe we could get together sometime. -b" and underneath that was a neatly written phone number.

"OH MY RA!" The others all shouted.

"Oh by the way I got Marik's email." Malik added after the screaming subsided. The screaming started up again. In the midst of it, little Yugi was so tired that he curled up into a ball, put his head on Ryou's shoulder, and fell asleep. Ryou noticed that.

"Guys, shut up." He said. They questioned him, and he pointed to Yugi. They all nodded and all the boys ended up falling asleep as well.

***

*3 AM, The drive home from the concert*

**Thunk!**

Yugi jumped up. He had fallen out of Anzu's car.

"Ow! What the hell?!" He shouted. Anzu sighed, and Jou laughed.

"Pit stop. Jou needed to go to the bathroom and his door doesn't open and you weren't waking up so he pushed you out. I tried to stop him." Anzu explained.

"Damn it JOU I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He shouted as Jou climbed out of the car over a sleeping Ryou. "AND YOU DIDN'T WAKE HIM UP?!" Jou laughed.

"I can't climb over two people Yuge! And it's easier if you ain't there!" Instead of answering Jou, Yugi tackled him. "Gah! Get off me short stack!" The commotion had woken the other two passengers of the car. Malik looked out the window and sighed.

"I don't want to know." He said, and fell back asleep in the shotgun seat. Ryou opened his eyes, saw no one else in the backseat, and laid down back to sleep.

"Come on guys, break it up before we get in trouble!" Anzu said tiredly. Yugi, being a good boy, got up off of Jou and dusted the dirt off his pants. He kicked Jou in the side and smiled sweetly at Anzu.

"Can I get a chocolate bar?" He asked. Anzu laughed.

"Sure." They started to walk towards the convenience store when Jou got up.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking!" He shouted, and went running after them.

***

*Same time on the tour bus*

"I wonder if they got home safely." Marik said.

"Me too." Yami said. The four boys were lying in their bunks set into the walls of their tour bus.

"Guys, they got home safely. You need to get some sleep. Goodnight!" Seto said, and he switched the light off.

"Hey! I was reading!" Came a voice from one of the top bunks. The light came back on as 3 heads popped out of their bunks.

"Bakura! You're reading?!" Yami gasped.

"It's the apocalypse!" Marik said. Bakura pulled himself to face the rest of them.

"Shut the hell up. I read a lot, so shut up." He said.

"So, what are you reading?" Seto said.

"I don't want to tell you." Bakura said. The others laughed.

"I bet he isn't actually reading." Yami said. Bakura growled.

"Fine!" He went back into his bunk for a minute and rustled around. He stuck a magazine out. It had the four of them on it. [Even though Seto isn't a part of the band, he's one of Japan's heart throbs] The other teens on the bus burst out laughing.

"You-reading-us-magazine-AH! RA!" Was what it sounded like Marik said as he fell out of his bunk laughing.

"And you wonder why I don't like sharing!! Good FREAKING night!" Bakura said, taking his magazine out of the air and sliding his bunk's curtain shut.

"Teen magazine. Oh, Ra, that was funny." Yami laughed. Seto flicked the light off one more time.

"Goodnight everyone." Seto said.

"'Night" Marik said, climbing back into his bunk.

"See you in the morning." Yami added.

"ZZZZZzzzzz…" Was the contribution to the conversation by Bakura. The other three fell asleep, all four dreaming of the teenage boys they met that day.

END

Tada! Now you all know how he solved it!! BTW, I'm so proud of my stats on this story so far! 8 reviews, 212 hits, a community, 4 favs and 11 alerts! YAY!  
Seto: Sigh. How much sugar have you eaten?  
None, actually. But I had soy sauce and pasta for dinner. It's actually really good.

Iboni: You get weirder every day…

Thanks! Hebony out!


	4. The Really Strange Random Phone Calls

I would like to thank cheetahkit, yugixyamiyaoilover, and shadowrealm818 for reviewing. And…

Seto: GET TO THE DAMN STORY!

Ooh. Someone wants to get with Jouuuuuu!

Seto: 0.o grrr…

As I was saying, and I own absolutely nothing but the plot. On with the fic!

START

"Do it."

"I can't!"  
"Do it now!"  
"I don't have the guts!"

"I swear to Ra if you don't do it, I will!" Ryou gasped and stared at his friends.

"You wouldn't." He said. Yugi smirked.

"Try me." He stated. Malik and Jou laughed and nodded.

"Fine!" Ryou sighed, exasperated. He picked up the phone and dialed in the number he'd committed to memory. He set it on speaker and listened to it ring.

**Ring**

**Ring**

**Ring**

**Ri-** "'Ello. It's Bakura. Sup?" Ryou's eyes widened. The others motioned for him to say something. "Is this a prank call? If it is, I'll be pissed. Hello? Is anyone there? I'm hanging up."  
"Wait!" Ryou shouted into the phone. A chuckle was heard from the other line.

"Well, hello. I wasn't expecting a call right now. What's up?"

"Why weren't you expecting a call?" Ryou asked. Bakura chuckled.

"I have a show in 5 minutes."

"Oh, crap! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I should have remembered you had a show! Do, do you want me to call you back?" He exclaimed. Bakura chuckled yet again.

"I bet it took you a lot of nerve to call me, so I'll call you. What's your number?"

"Oh, that makes sense. Here. [number censored by request of Ryou Bakura]"  
"I'll call you as soon as I'm done."

"Okay." Ryou squeaked. Malik stuck a piece of paper under Ryou's nose. 'Say it!" He mouthed. "Um, I can't wait…what the hell Malik?! You want me to say that?! You bloody pervert!" A full blown laugh attack was heard from the other line.

"Good going idiot! That was on speaker phone!!!" Malik shouted.

"Wow. Wow!" Marik's voice said, laughter hinting in his voice. Malik's eyes widened as a blush spread across his face. "I only heard the end of that, but if you guys are that funny all the time, I can not wait to see you again!"

"Hey, are the rest of you there?" Yami voice said. Yugi's eyes widened.

"Yeah." He and Jou squeaked. Yami laughed.

"Put the phone away, guys! It's show time!" Seto's voice said.

"We gotta go." Yami said. "Bye!"

"I'll talk to you, bye!" Marik said.

"I'll call you. By the way, Jou, Seto says 'woof'. Bye!!" A click was heard. Ryou turned to Malik, his face unreadable. A few moments later…

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! I'M NOT SAYING DIRTY THINGS TO BAKURA BLOODY SENNEN A DAY AFTER MEETING HIM! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!! OUT!" He shouted. Yugi and Jou fell out of their chairs laughing.

"Aw, come on. You need me here to coach you." Malik insisted.

"Oh, screw you. Just don't eat all of my food." He said, getting up from the table. He stopped at the doorway. "Oh, and Malik?" Malik turned to him. Ryou flipped him off and walked away. Another fit of laughter came from Jou and Yugi.

"Aw, shut up!"

***

"That was awesome, guys! That was your best show yet!!" Seto said as the other 3 teens ran off stage.

"Yeah, because we didn't have to share the stage with Mai." Bakura snorted.

"Hey Bakura, don't you have to call your-" Yami started, but was interrupted.

"Before you finish that sentence, make SURE your microphone is off!" Seto warned. Each of the boys checked their body mics, and each of the boys flicked theirs off. "You will be the death of me! Now hurry up and call the boys." Yami and Marik burst out laughing.

"Does someone have a crush?" Marik teased.

"No, I-I don't have a crush. We-we have to get to our next v-venue. Stop looking at me like that!!" He stuttered, his face reddening by the second. (AN: I can not see Seto doing that…)

"Sure…" Yami said. Seto stuck his tongue out at them. Bakura had already pulled his phone during that little special moment and had dialed Ryou's number. He was standing with the phone against his ear, playing with the necklace in his fingers.

"Speaker! Put it on speaker!" Yami whined.

"Shut the hell up! I'll put it on speaker, so keep your damn pants on!!" He said, pulling the phone away from his face and clicking the speaker button.

"Tell me that wasn't directed towards us, please." A voice said. There was tons more snickering in the background.

"Now look what you made me do! I swear to Ra, Yami you will be the death of me!!!" Bakura shouted. Then he tacked on, much nicer, "Hi Ryou."

"Hi Bakura." He said back.

"Jou! Seto li-MMMPH!!!!" Yami said as Seto clamped his hand over Yami's mouth.

"One more word and I leave you at the nearest gas station." Seto threatened. Six people laughed.

"If you do that we'll save him!" Jou said through the phone. "It would devastate a certain shortie if we didn't."  
"Shut the hell up Jou!!!" Yugi shouted. "You're embarrassing me!!"

"You just embarrassed yourself, Yugi. Now as productive and hilarious as this conversation has been, let me get to the point. When are we meeting up again?" Malik said.

"A take-charge man with an attitude! I like!" Yami said teasingly. Marik tackled him.

"I will KILL YOU!!" He shouted.

"Is it beat up Yami day?! I was KIDDING!!" Seto and Bakura backed up a bit to let them roll around.

"What going on?" Jou asked.

"Oh, their just killing each other. It happens every day." Bakura said. Bakura made conversation while Seto pulled out his PDA. He was checking the schedule for the band.

"Are you guys free this week? We don't have anything."

"Umm…" Ryou said. There was a sound of papers rustling. "Yeah. Today, tomorrow, the next day, and afternoons."  
"Want to hang out today?" Seto asked.

"Cool! We'd love to!" Malik said.

"Where should we meet up? In Domino?" Seto asked.

"How about the Domino central park at 4?" Yugi suggested.

"Sounds good! We'll see you there!" Seto said.

"We have to go, see you!" Malik said.

"Bye!!" Jou.

"Later!" Yugi.

"See ya." Ryou.

"Can't wait." Bakura.

"I'll be there when I'm done killing this idiot!!" Marik and Yami. Everyone else laughed, and hung up the phone.

"YES!!!" Bakura and Seto shouted, and slapped each other five.

END  
Next up, the 1st Date!

Review, and I'll give you candy!!! :]


	5. The Date

_20 reviews!!!! I'm soooooo happy!!! Shall I respond to them?_

_Yami: No…_

_Why no?_

_Jou: Do it at the end, just let them get to the story!  
Okay! Do the disclaimer, please._

_Yami: Jamie owns nothing at all._

_Jou: Especially when it comes to the copyrights of Yu-Gi-Oh._

_Yami: And she's not making any money from this what so ever._

_Jou: Which means we aren't getting paid for this either._

_Thanks guys! I also want to dedicate this chapter to ROZENNEKO101 for reasons I'll explain later. Now, on with the fic!_

START

Yugi sat on a bench in the park. Next to him sat Malik. Jou was standing by the pond, staring out over the water. Ryou paced back and forth, looking at his watch.

"Ryou! Stop pacing! It's pissing me off!" Malik shouted suddenly.

"But they're late!" Ryou replied.

"Well, with the downtime why don't I sing you guys the new song I wrote?" Yugi said.

"You wrote a new song, Yuge? Awesome!" Jou said. Yugi began to sing.

"When I saw her she looked my way. 

And I knew that I was over my head. 

Ruby lips on a smile so sweet. 

With a rude attitude that could knock me dead  

I heard a voice when she called my name.

I knew my life was gonna change.

Well she's hotter than hell.

And she's cool as they come.

And she smiled and she's wild.

All rolled into one.

Ya you say I'm the guy that you wish you could be.

It's not easy to see.

That she's an angel to you.

But she's a devil to me.

All my friends say you lucky guy. 

Everyone wants to stand in your place.

And so I give it another try. 

I'm not sure how much more my poor heart can take

I feel the blood pumpin' round my brain

I grab my bat and I'm back in the game.  

Well she's hotter than hell.

And she's cool as they come. 

And she smiled and she's wild.

All rolled into one.

Ya you say I'm the guy that you wish you could be.

It's not easy to see.

That she's an angel to you.

But she's a devil to me.

I don't know what to do.

I don't know what to say.

Cause no one knows that she puts me through anyway

I'm awake in disaster.

I can't seem to get past.

I try and I try but I can't get away.

That she's an angel to you.

But she's a devil to me.

That she's an angel to you.

But she's a devil to me.

It's not easy to see.

Well she's hotter than hell.

And she's cool as they come.

And she smiled and she's wild.

All rolled into one.

Ya you say I'm the guy that you wish you could be.

It's not easy to see.

Well she's hotter than hell.

And she's cool as they come.

And she smiled and she's wild.

All rolled into one.

Ya you say I'm the guy that you wish you could be.

It's not easy to see.

That she's an angel to you.

But she's a devil to me."

"Oh my Ra Yugi that's your best one yet!!" Malik exclaimed.

"I can't wait to get that into the full band." Ryou said.

"That was about Anzu, wasn't it Yuge?" Jou asked. Yugi nodded.

"They all thought I was lucky, but she was a cruel whore, as you three know already."

"Hey." A deep, baritone voice said. Yugi, Malik and Ryou looked at the new arrivals. They didn't look anything like The Egypt Brothers. "Guys," The one with short, black hair said. "It's us. I'm Yami." Yugi's mouth dropped. After looking closely, there was a resemblance to see, it was just the different hair that had thrown them off. The tallest one with shaggy red hair detached from the group and went over to Jou, who was still standing on the edge of the pond, looking quite content. The red head snuck up close to him and whispered into his ear.

"Hey puppy." Jou shrieked, whirled around, grabbed the guy, and tossed him into the pond. The other six people in the background laughed their asses off. "GOOD GOING BAKA! NOW I'M ALL WET!!" The red head screamed.

"Kaiba?" Jou asked, just getting it.

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!!" He climbed out of the pond and ran for Jou, who was running across the park.

"So…" Malik said after they'd all stop laughing, even though Jou and Seto were still running around. "What now?"

***

"Again!" Bakura and Marik shouted. Ryou and Malik looked nauseas.

"I'm not going on that stupid roller coaster again." Malik said. Ryou nodded weakly in agreement.  
"Well we're going on again!!" Marik said. Bakura went 'woo!', and the two of them ran back into the coaster car. Malik and Ryou sat down on the bench, waiting for their vertigo to pass. At the same time in a different part of the carnival, Yugi and Yami were walking around the section full of games. Yami was carrying a bunch of huge stuffed animals, and Yugi was pulling some fluffy cotton candy off the stick to eat. His face brightened up.

"Ooh! Yami! Let's play that one!!" Yugi said, tugging on Yami's arm and pulling him towards a racing game where you rolls the balls into the holes (AN: me: that's what she said!! Yami: shut up. Me: YOUR MEAN! Yugi: Yami, play nice.) to make the cow move forwards. Yami laughed and followed, setting the animals next to the two of them and digging out some money for himself. After they both paid and a bunch more people came joined the game, they started. 10 rolls later, the bell rang. Yami had won again!

"What do you want?" The teen behind the counter asked.

"What do you want, Yugi?" Yami asked his companion.

"The pink teddy bear!" Yugi said with a giggle, sounding like a little girl. The teen grabbed the bear and handed it to Yami, who gave it to Yugi.

"Let's get these stuffed animals to the car." Yami said. Yugi nodded excitedly.

"And we could get some more cotton candy!"  
***

Also at the same time, Seto and Jou were on the Ferris Wheel. Seto was pale, and Jou was pressing himself to the other side of the carriage.

"Don't even know why I came up here anyways…" he muttered under his breath.

"Jou?" Seto asked suddenly. Jou yelped and jumped.

"Don't scare me like that! (AN: Me: Way to bring stupid to another level, Jou. Jou: Wah mean person! Me: ^__^)

"I'm just going to ignore that act of stupidity and ask you if we've moved at all in the past few minutes. Jou looked down at the ground. They were on the top, and he could tell the operator was attempting to communicate with them.

"I think we're stuck." Jou said, and any color that had been in Seto's face vanished completely. Concern painted Jou's features. "What's wrong?!" He asked.

"I-I-I-I don't like heights!" He squeaked, and hid his face in Jou's chest. Totally uncomfortable, Jou froze. A full half an hour later, the Ferris Wheel finally moved to get to the ground. The moment the operator opened the door Seto bolted out. Jou followed behind.

"And now it's time to go back to the car." Jou said, picking Seto up from where he was kissing the ground and started walking back.

END

_Yay! End of the chapter. So it's time for me to ramble on about the story and such. Alright, so first I want to apologize for how long it's taken. I've been drowning in homework, and add my extra curricular activities, the stress of managing diabetes, the pressure of thinking about my future since I had to choose electives for high school next year, and the fact that I'm not getting any sleep has made my grades drop some, and I've been forgetting stuff, so basically I was grounded for a long time and whenever I did get a chance to be on Fanfiction, I had the enemy of the writer. Writer's Block._

_Okay, next on the agenda is the dedication. This story, as awesome of an idea as it was when I first thought of it, was going nowhere. It was gonna end up being all fluff and no stuff. Then I get a review with the most awesome suggestion ever from ROZENNEKO101 and BAM! The story has a plot again! Yay. So I love you love you LOVE YOU! And feel free to keep sending in your song suggestions and stuff. Everyone else, if you want to know where the story is going, you should look in my reviews section to see the idea that has given me ideas to make a conflict (no I never actually received the plot idea, that I came up with myself.)_

_Finally, I shall respond to reviews for chapter 4._

_Hikari-and-Yami: Glad to make you laugh :D _

_Cheetahkit: Don't you love it when that happens? I love when I think about a fanfiction like it's real life! And to know someone thinks of my story like that makes me feel fuzzy and yay inside!_

_SRRH: Well they didn't get seen…yet. The date isn't quite over yet ;)_

_Yugixyamiyaoilover: yay._

_Shadowrealm818: thank you! Sorry I didn't update quickly…I'm a terrible person. (Jou: Yes you are. Me: Oh, shut up you're so mean! I'm kidding Jou I love you! *jumps on him* Jou: AH! Get off!!)_

_GlompBunneh: I'm beyond funny!!! YAYY! I feel even more fuzzy inside now, as well as even more yay. And on the topic of candy…um, I-I don't have any Yugi ate it! *Yugi looks up with GlompBunneh's candy in his mouth* Yugi: Hm? Me: I guess I'll just have to give Yugi to you instead. *Hands Yugi to GlompBunneh* I'm gonna need him back to write the next chapter though, so enjoy him while it lasts :D_

_ROZENNEKO101: I've already talked about how wonderful you are but I'll say it again YOU'RE AMAZING I LOVE YOU YAY!_

_Alright then, I think it's time to go considering it's 10 pm on a Friday night at the beginning of spring break and I should be doing something. _

_Jou: You could always write us a party…_

_Maybe I will! But not now, I'm tired. Bye!_

_Jou: Bye!  
Yami: GIVE ME YUGI BACK!! *starts crying *_

_You'll get him back, until then you have me! And for everyone else, Review please!!_


	6. The Home of Ryou

_Holy crap I died._

_It's been WAY too long. But the results of the poll are in and this is one of the stories I'm continuing. So yay for everyone who loves this story like I do. I'm responding to reviews at the end again, because the characters are glaring at me. They are really pissed because they haven't gotten out of the closet in a while. Heh…heh…don't kill me Bakura! NO!_

_-Bakura leaps and tackles her-_

_AH! HELP!_

_Yami: Now that she's out of the way…Jamie doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. Let's go!_

_You're supposed to say on with the fic!!_

START

"_I/had/fun/did/you/have/fun/I/hope/everyone/had/fun/so/much/fun/look/at/my/stuffed/animals!" _Yugi rushed his words in a hyper manner, throwing stuffed animals at the occupants of the car. All the rock stars in the car looked insanely confused. Malik sighed while Jou slammed his head on the car wall. Ryou rolled his eyes.

"How much, Yugi?" He asked.

"_3/sticks!" _Was Yugi's insanely fast and hyper reply.

"Of what…" Ryou trailed off, not sure if he wanted to know.

"_Cotton/CANDY!" _Yugi squealed, jumping up in his seat.

"Crap!!" Jou shouted. "Why'd you do that?"

"_YUMMY!!!!_" Yugi replied. Ryou climbed over Bakura and Yami to get to Yugi. He pulled out a piece of fabric and a rope from the seat pocket. He tied Yugi's hands together and wrapped the fabric over his mouth so all you could hear was muffled shouting.

"Why-what are you doing?" Yami demanded.

"The last time he had a sugar rush in the car he spazzed out, hit Malik, and almost caused us to crash our car. So I'm saving our lives." With that, he climbed back over to his seat between Jou and Bakura.

"You're not exactly helping me concentrate, climbing around!" Malik snapped.

"Why is he driving, again?" Marik inquired.

"Well, Seto is the only one other than Malik who has more than a permit, and he was almost barfing, and you guys didn't bring a driver, so Malik's driving." Jou explained.

"Hey, does everyone want to come over to my house for dinner? You could take your wigs off and relax." Ryou asked. Everyone looked hopefully at Seto. Who was looking at his Blackberry.

"Yeah, we can. Nothing to do tonight."

"Yay!!" Everyone but the tied up Yugi cheered.

_**I don't want, anybody else, when I think about you I-**_

"Hello!" Malik said into his phone after fishing it out of his pocket. The car was swerving on the road.

"MALIK-CHAN! HANG UP THE PHONE! YOU'RE DRIVING FAMOUS PEOPLE!" Jou screamed.

"Sorry 'Ren, he's right. We're almost at Ryou's," Malik pulled the car into a sharp turn, making everyone in the backseat fall all over each other. "Call us there, kay? Love ya too! Bye!" He hung up and tossed the phone onto the dashboard.

"Who's 'Ren?" Marik asked, a hurt look played across his features that was quickly smothered.

"Why's she calling you?" Jou inquired, puzzled.

"'Ren is Serenity, Jou's sister. Actually, she's like everyone's little sister." Ryou explained. The car then jerked to a stop in front of one story house. It was a cute little thing, painted a cheery yellow that was fading. The one car garage attached to the side was also yellow, but the paint was chipping off, showing the white underneath. Everyone piled out of the car and Ryou fumbled in his pocket to pull out an adorable little keychain. It was a little yellow Petit Dragon, and it had a key, a flashlight, and a garage opener on it. Ryou hit the button and the garage started opening.

"We have to go through the garage, sorry. My front door broke." Ryou explained.

"Again?!" Malik exclaimed. "That's the fourth time this month!"

"Odji." He told his friends. "Odji is my cat." Ryou then explained to the Egypt Brothers.

"Doesn't Odji mean 'wicked' in Ancient Egyptian?" Bakura asked.

"Yep. And once you meet her, you'll know why." Ryou told him as he went into his garage, everyone following behind. Rou shut the garage.

"Nice set-up! Do you guys play?" Marik asked, looking around in the garage. The walls were painted a crimson, and the floors were checked black and red. There was a full drum kit in the back center; an assortment of guitars, both acoustic and electric, either on stands or hanging on the wall to the in front of the drum kit; then there was a black bass guitar standing on the right, in front of the kit. Two microphone stood in standsin front of the rest of the set-up. On the left of the kit there was a silver keyboard sitting proudly next to a white grand piano. And finally there was a couch big enough for four so that someone could watch the show.

"We play a little…" Ryou said.

"You want to play us a song?" Seto asked.

"I wanna play them a song!" Yugi squealed.

"What-when-why-how did you get out of your restraints?" Jou asked, incredulously.

"I ate them." Yugi said seriously, then giggled.

"Okay, he's passed life threatening sugar rush stage…" Malik announced.

"So, are you going to play us a song?" Yami asked.

"Huddle!" Jou called, and the four lighter boys went to a corner.

"We can't turn them down now!" Malik whispered.

"But we don't want anyone to know! Especially them! What if they thought we were using them!" Ryou whispered back fervently.

"Why don't we do that awesome cover of Mai's song, La La Land?" Jou suggested.

"But won't that upset Yami?" Yugi whispered.

"Exactly! Jou you're a genius!" Malik whisper-cried.

"I get that a lot." Jou replied, smugly. "We're playing for you guys!" He called to the other boys. Yugi took a position at the keyboard, Malik behind the drums. Jou grabbed an electric guitar, plugged it into an amp, and stood behind one microphone while Ryou stood another, bass in hand. They started the intro, and Yami groaned in his mind. _Of course they sing one of HER songs. _Ryou started to sing.

"I am confident

But I still have my moments

Baby, that's just me

I'm not a supermodel

I still eat Ronald's

Baby, that's just me

Well, some may say I need to be afraid

Of losing everything

Because of where I

Had my start and where I made my name

Well, everything's the same

In the la-la land machine

Machine, machine

Who said I can't wear my

Converse with my dress

Well, baby, that's just me

Who says I can't be single

And have to go out and mingle" Ryou really started getting into the song at this point.

"Baby, that's not me

Well, some may say I need to be afraid

Of losing everything

'cause of where I

Had my start and where I made my name

Well, everything's the same

In the la-la land...

Tell me, do you feel the way I feel

'Cause nothing else is real

In the la-la land to be!" Ryou held the note, and then Jou ripped into a crazy guitar solo. When Ryou started to sing again, he was totally lost in the song, singing his heart out.

"Well, some may say I need to be afraid

Of losing everything

Because of where I

Had my start and where I made my name

Well, everything's the same

In the la-la land machine" He started slowing down.

"Well, I'm not gonna change

In the la-la land machine

Well, I will stay the same

In the la-la land machine" And then he brought it back up.

"Machine!

Machine!"

"I won't change anything in my life" Jou sang as back up.

"I won't change anything in my life" Ryou.

"I'm staying myself tonight" Jou.

"I'm staying myself tonight" Ryou.

"La, la, la, la, la" All four of them finished the song. The Egypt Brothers burst into applause, even Yami.

"You guys are amazing!" Bakura shouted.

"Way better than stupid Mai." Yami commented, smiling.

"That was possibly better than us." Marik exclaimed.

"I could definitely hook you guys up." Seto declared. The boys putting their instruments eye's all widened. The same thought ran through all of their heads. _What if they think we're using them? _They didn't have time to answer, because the phone rang.

"I GOT IT!" Ryou shouted over the ring of the guitar he accidentally dropped when the phone scared him. He jumped up and ran for the phone, only to trip on the cord for the bass and go stumbling down. He fell onto the spare drum parts, so all that you could hear was…

**Bang! Crash! Bam! Boom!  
**"Fickt! Aïe! Das hat verletzt! Quare operor ego usquequaque operor is?" Ryou swore in a multitude of languages. No one but Seto understood. Seto was beside himself, he was laughing so hard at the pale boy's plight. Ryou cycled through some more languages. "Ah lanet! Parul meu este prins într-un talger!"  
"Cum te-ai administra asta?" Seto asked, giggling.

"Nu ştiu! Dacă aţi înţelege-mă, de ce nu vă ajută-mă?" Ryou replied angrily.

"Cere-l într-o limbă pe toată lumea o înţelege. Aceasta este hilar!" Seto replied, smirking.

"Åh, gå knulla ett får!" Ryou shouted, really pissed.

"Gärna, om det innebär att du har fastnat med håret i en cymbal för hela tiden." Seto smugly told him, rolling with the language switch.

"Dra åt helvete" Ryou deadpanned, then tried to get through to the others, who he know noticed were down one Jounouchi. "¡Ayúdeme! Ah, el derecho, usted todos tomó el francés. Sil vous plait aidez-moi! Mes cheveux sont coincés dans une cymbale!" He received blank stares. "Je sais que vous parlez français, rien il!" Understanding suddenly, Yugi jumped up and went to help him.

"How DID you manage to get your hair caught in this cymbal?" Yugi asked as he tried to pull the hair out. "In English."  
"Sorry, Yugi. When I get hurt, I switch to different languages so teachers won't know I'm swearing. And I have no freaking idea." As Ryou said that, Malik came over with some scissors. A quick snip, and Ryou was free. There was a sizable chunk of hair left in the cymbal though.

"Great. Now there's hair in my cymbal." Malik huffed, teasingly. Bakura rushed over and pulled Ryou up.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worried about the younger boy.

"I'm fine Bakura. It's okay now." Ryou said, and he realized how close Bakura was holding him. The two blushed and pulled apart. At that moment, Jou ran in.

"Gotta talk to the not famous people, kitchen, now!!" He commanded. Yugi, Ryou and Malik went into the kitchen.

"Sup?" Malik inquired."  
"So as you know, 'Ren is dating Seth, Seto Kaiba's brother. Seth actually managed to convince Seto to listen to The Hikaris as a possible opening act for their World Tour, since they just finished up their Burning Up tour! We could be their opening act!" Jou explained excitedly.  
"And their won't be a bias, because we play with masks and stage names! Nice!" Ryou exclaimed.

"Oh Ra this is awesome!" Yugi squealed. And with that, they returned to the celebrities in the garage.

END

_I had so much fun making the language-y conversation near the end there. I have complete (but rough) translations at the bottom. If you speak one of the languages, and I got it wrong, tell me. But blame google. Google is the one who told me what to do!!_

_I feel like I failed my readers with this…HOLY IT'S BEEN THREE MONTHS! I'm SO sorry everyone I didn't realize it had been so long! Time passes so fast with tests, graduation, high school prep, and theatre camp… T_T I failed you! ALL OF YOU!_

_Anyways, review time! :D_

_Tinkletimekelly: Thanks :]_

_Yugixyamiyaoilover: Glad you thought so. Did I ever mention I like your name a lot?_

_Shadowrealm818: that was basically the opposite of soon, wasn't it? -Sigh-_

_Kanameedward: YOUR WELCOME! I'M VERY HAPPY YOU LOVE IT!_

_YaoifanRisaMM: I'm glad you like it xD_

_LITTLENEKO102: (aka ROZENNEKO101) I used even more of your wonderful ideas! Domo arigato! You're the bestest. Since GlompBunneh never gave me back Yugi, I'll give you…um…the rest of the cast! Tada! -hands the whole cast, tied with rope so they won't kill me, to littleneko102-_

_Okay, new structure. I want to update weekly. But I'm going to Colorado in 5 days for a week so I'll try to update before then, but if not, see you on __**Friday, August 14**__**th**__**!**_

_Peace, love and fanfiction_

_Jamie_

_Translations:_

_**Fickt**__! =German for Fuck! _

_**Aïe**__!=French for Ouch!_

_**Das hat verletzt**__=German for That hurt!_

_**Quare operor ego usquequaque operor ut**__?=Latin for Why do I always do this?_

_**Ah lanet**__!=Turkish for Fucking ow!_

_**Parul meu este prins într-un talger**__!=Romanian for my hair is caught in a cymbal_

_**Cum te-ai administra asta**__?=Romanian for How did you manage that?_

_**Nu ştiu! Dacă m-aţi înţeles atunci de ce nu sunt ai naibii ma ajuta**__?= Romanian for I don't know! If you understand me then why aren't you fucking helping me?_

_**Cere-l într-o limbă pe toată lumea o înţelege. Aceasta este hilar**__! =Romanian for Ask for it in a language everyone else understands. This is hilarious!_

_**Åh, gå knulla ett får**__!=Swedish for oh, go fuck a sheep_

_**Gärna, om det innebär att du har fastnat med håret i en cymbal för hela tiden**__.=Swedish for gladly, if it means you are stuck with your hair in a cymbal for the whole time_

_**Dra åt helvete**__=Swedish for screw you_

_¡__**Ayúdeme! Ah, el derecho, usted todos tomó el francés**__.=Spanish for Help me! Oh, right, you all took French_

_**Sil te plait aides-moi! **__**Mes cheveux sont coincés dans une cymbale! **__**Je sais que tu parles français, rien il**__!=French for Ow! Please help me! __My hair is caught in a cymbal! __I know you speak French, damn it!_

_Oh! By the way, I almost forgot! I don't understand Beta Readers on this website, but I think I could use one. If your interested, um, send me a message via FanFiction, I guess..._


	7. Bakura v Odji

Do not own! Gotta go fast! (Reasons under the fic) On with the fic!

START

The rest of the night passed with only one incident, the one that ended the night. Bakura versus Odji.

_The little black cat snuck out of his hiding place while they were sitting around, goofing off. Yami noticed the cat first._

"_You must be Odji!" He said sweetly as he leaned down and picked up the cat. He pet the animal who nestled into his lap and purred. "You seem adorable!" He told the cat. "You most certainly don't live up to your name." He smiled at the cat, who twitched and jumped over Marik to stare at Bakura. Bakura gave the cat a look and leaned away from the little black animal, who pawed adorably at his leg._

"_Pet the cat, Bakura." Marik whispered. "You're upsetting Ryou." Bakura looked up at Ryou, who was nervously biting his lips, watching Bakura and the cat. Tentatively, he reached out to pet the little black animal._

"_YOW!" He cried. Odji was latched firmly to his hand. "GET OFF!" He shook his hand violently, but the little cat was relentless. Finally in an act of desperation, Bakura bit the cat._

"_REE-OW!" Odji shrieked, letting go of Bakura's bleeding hand and tumbling to the floor. Bakura kicked at the cat, but he had already torn away to another room. Bakura cradled his hand to his chest and licked at the blood pooling from the bite mark. _

"_Stupid cat…" He muttered._

"_Ryou! Come back to me buddy!" Jou said. Bakura looked over to see Ryou was passed out on the floor. Malik was poking him in an attempt to rouse him, and Yugi was holding his hand._

"_Shit!" Bakura growled. He stood up and yelled at the cat in the next room over. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, CAT!"_

After they had managed to rouse Ryou, Seto decided it was time to go home to their hotel, seeing as they would be staying in Domino for at least a week. After a bunch of hugs, the Egypt Brothers left.

END

Complete and utter filler chapter, not even on time! I'm a fail, sorry! My computers being a weirdo, though, so no time to ramble if I want to post this. It keeps shutting off applications randomly so mehhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Bye.

Peace, love and Fanfiction

Jamie


	8. In come the Hikaris!

Here it is, chapter 8 of the Egypt Brothers! I would like to mention, I caught a mistake in chapter 5. I insulted Anzu, but earlier in the story she's nice, and I'm too lazy to change it so pretend there's two Anzu's in their school :)

I don't own Shy Boy by Jordin Sparks, Headlight Disco by The Click Five, Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I only own the plot and the four mysterious "OC" like people in this chapter. (It's kind of obvious who they are, though…)

On with the FIC!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Egypt Brothers lay sprawled in the seats next to the stage. They were listening to one of their potential opening act, Vivian Wong.

"_Are you a shy boy?_

_We're in the door, I get a smile from a fly boy_

_He seen me before and makes his move like a fly boy_

_I'm sick and tired of them fly boys_

_It's bye bye boy_

_I'm in a lounge, I get a wink from a bad boy_

_He comes around all puffed up like a bad boy_

_I'm sick and tired of them bad boys_

_Cause I got my eye on this other guy_

_Back in the booth with his boys, he's all mellowed out_

_And tonight I don't mind be a shy boy_

_So I gotta know_

_Are you a shy boy?_

_I'm by the stage, I get a look from a rock boy_

_He's got the shades on indoors like a rock boy_

_I'm sick and tired of them rock boys_

_It's bye bye boy_

_Out on the floor, I get the moves from a home boy_

_Trying to score, his body rocks like a home boy_

_I'm sick and tired of them home boys_

_Cause I got my eye on this other guy_

_Back in the booth with his boys, he's all mellowed out_

_And tonight I don't mind be a shy boy_

_So I gotta know_

_Are you a shy boy?_

_Freak boy_

_Fresh boy_

_Slick boy_

_You're messing with a tom boy_

_Might just knock you out like a school boy_

_Crude boy_

_Playboy_

_Cowboy_

_I heard it all before, boy_

_I'm going out to get me a shy boy_

_Cause I got my eye on this other guy_

_Back in the booth with his boys, he's all mellowed out_

_And tonight I don't mind be a shy boy_

_So I gotta know_

_Cause I got my eye on this other guy_

_Back in the booth with his boys, he's all mellowed out_

_And tonight I don't mind be a shy boy_

_So I gotta know_

_Are you a shy boy?_

_Shy boy_

_Shy boy_

_Shy boy_

_Shy boy_" Seto Kaiba looked over to his band. Bakura was asleep, Marik was reading, and Yami was texting. He forced a smile onto his face.  
"Thanks for coming in…we'll, contact you tomorrow if you're the opening act of our show." She got a huge smile on her face.

"Touring together will be so much fun! Talk to you tomorrow!" She told them, and skipped off stage. When they heard the stadium doors slam shut, Marik groaned.

"That SUCKED!" Yami nodded in agreement, as Seto pressed his fingers to his temple.

"So many sound effects…" He muttered, then punched Bakura.

"AH!! WHAT? I didn't do it!" Bakura shouted as he was woken up. He looked at his snickering companions, and glared at the brunette to his left.

"And now it's time for our next act." Seto informed them. Three teens groaned simultaneously.

"We have to listen to MORE?!" Yami exclaimed.

"Do we have an opening act yet?" Seto asked. They shook their heads no. "So, yes, we have to listen to more. This next band calls themselves 'The Hikaris'." As Seto said that, four teens walked onto the stage. All of the Egypt Brother's mouths dropped. Leading the way with a white bass guitar in hand was a white haired girl. She wore a long sleeved, short skirted white dress with rhinestones decorating it in a swirling pattern and knee high white converse. On her face was an intricately beaded white mask. She twirled as she jumped onto the stage, and you could see mini angel wings coming out of her back. Next to her was a teenage boy with his blonde hair styled into dog ears and a bone shaped guitar. He wore an open shaggy vest the same color as his hair, with nothing underneath it but his toned chest and tight leather pants of the same color. He was bare foot, and a tail came out from behind him. On his face was a dark brown patch around one eye, black face paint over his nose, and short dog whiskers attached to his face. He leapt onto the stage and smiled with his tongue lolling out of his mouth. Next came another guy who had super messy platinum blonde hair with black streaks going through it and some flaming drums sticks. He wore black jeans, black studded boots, and no shirt. He twirled his drum sticks absently in his hands as he walked to the drum kit on the stage. Instead of a mask, all exposed skin on his face and body was painted black, and he was tied up in crisscrossing blood red ribbons. Finally came another girl, with gravity defying black pigtails pulled up with red ribbons and blonde bangs that covered her face almost entirely. She wore a long sleeved tee shirt, half black and half white, with sleeves that billowed over her fingers. She had white super short shorts on, with black fishnets and a pair of knee high boots, one black and one white. She flipped onto the stage and cart wheeled her way to the keyboard. The four Egypt Brothers were captivated. In a slightly Australian accent, the white haired girl introduced them.

"Hello! We're the Hikaris! My name is Amane Tenshi, I'm the lead vocals as well as bass guitar. On guitar and back up vocals is our version of Jimi Hendrix, Woof. Our amazing keyboardist and pianist, as well as the mastermind behind our songs, is Heba YinYang. Finally, our drummer, Manikk Panikk, who as you can tell rather enjoys ribbons." The band began to play the opening riff as Amane finished the intro. "This first song we'll be playing is called Headlight Disco. 1,2,3,4!" Amane winked and blew a kiss at the mini audience of four, then started to sing.

"_I've been knocking so_

_Come to your front door_

_Well, your TV's on so I_

_Know your home for sure_

_I got a new set of wheels." _At that, Woof and Heba started to sing with her.

"_We can go for a ride_

_Why you waiting the_

_Night has just begun_

_I'm gonna make you come to a_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_To a headlight disco_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_To a headlight disco"_

"_headlight disco_

_keep your eyes on the road_

_headlight disco" _Woof sang by himself, then Amane took the next part.

"_I'm full throttle,_

_my tank's filled to the top_

_(to, to the top)_

_Red and blue in view_

_I ain't gonna stop_

_(ain't gonna stop)" _Again, Woof and Heba joined in.

"_Give me the green light_

_Don't worry, honey_

_I've got control_

_(control, yeah)_

_Don't be shy, oh_

_The night is oh-so young_

_I'm gonna make you come to a_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_To a headlight disco_

_(headlight disco)_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_To a headlight disco_

_(headlight disco)" _Woof and Heba dropped out singing, leaving Amane to sing the bridge.

"_The radios_

_Are all in tune_

_A thousand cars_

_A disco ball when_

_The headlight moves_

_Were gonna dance_

_'til we see the sun"_

There was a bit of a break, where Amane explained that she would talk to the audience, get them to jump along with the chorus. Amane, Heba and Woof starting singing again.

"_Honey, I made you come to a_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_To a headlight disco_

_(headlight disco)_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_To a headlight disco_

_(headlight disco)_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_To a headlight disco_

_(headlight disco)_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_To a headlight disco_

_(headlight disco)"_ Amane stopped singing and started clapping to the beat as Woof and Heba continued singing.

"_headlight disco_

_keep your eyes on the road_

_headlight disco_

_headlight disco_

_keep your eyes on the road_

_headlight disco_

_headlight disco_

_headlight disco" _The moment the song was finished, Bakura, Seto, Yami and Marik all stood up clapping wildly and cheering.

"You're hired!" They all exclaimed. Amane squealed, and Heba tackled her from behind. The two girls happy danced across the stage while Woof and Manikk were attempting to happy dance in a manly fashion.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"_What's your favorite letter? Mine is the squiggly. ~"_

That's such a weird place for me to cut it, but I just can not think of anything. Guess what I discovered? Weekly updates=crap. Not doing that… Also, song lyrics make the page count not totally right considering I didn't write it. BTW, I love Jordin Sparks, but I hate that song. Yep. Okay. Ta ta.

Peace, love and Fanfiction,

Jamie


End file.
